White Collar: Checkmate
by Lucy Taylor Hotchner
Summary: Neal steals the treasure and Elizabeth is kidnapped by Keller . Peter is completely disappointed . How do he deal with it? Will they recover Elizabeth ?
1. Chapter 1

**N / A I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **Of course, your opinion will really make my day better.**

 ****Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults... do not like do not read****

 **Disclaimer: I do not have White Collar and their only lend then to this fictional history.**

 **Note: I know, I know. That's just a fanfiction, so use your imagination.**

* * *

 **Summary: This story is based on the Season 3 Episode 11: "Checkmate"**

* * *

Pov Mozzie.

I do not understand why Neal is so dramatic. Why stealing a treasure?

and no enjoy all the benefits it could give us?

If I knew that he wanted to leave it hidden would not have helped.

I know Neal a long time, before Peter and Elizabeth enter our lives. I know that no matter how he tried he could not stay long without cheating anyone.

I thought give one last try.

"Neal, it's time to choose: Do you want to leave?"

"No!"

That was all he said. I could not believe he would do this to me. I was next to him in the moments he most needed, and now he does not want to go on with me?

"Are you kidding .. this is not your true." Out without looking back. Who do he think he is?

For a few minutes I walked aimlessly, not sure what to do, since Neal did not want to go with me I would have to leave alone.

Keller had found me "I saw the treasure."

what's the problem? he had seen the treasure? and? I was really angry.

"And you want it?" I questioned.

"Will you help me or not?"

It seems that he was in a position to order something. Just me and Neal we had treasure. Why share with Keller?

I was speechless.

"How about you go home and think about all this?"

Think about it? I've thought all I could think of. And if Neal did not want to go with me, II continue our plan alone. I mean ..nothing of Keller.

I went to the deposit. I took the treasure away. Neal not want to go . I can not trust him. He could lead Peter to treasure

After this is done I left, without even looking back.

* * *

 **Well, Well, Well... I know this chapter is short, but it's just for heating..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Neal.**

"Peter"

It was just that could get out of my lips. I was shocked by all that was happening to my family, for my mistake. She did not deserve this, Elizabeth did not deserve.

"He took my wife"

Yes, it was confirmed. Elizabeth had been kidnapped by Keller.

"Peter" There were no words that could express sorrow that invaded the house, which in a way is also my.

Peter was enraged, if no had so many people at home do not know what he could have done. But he was right, it was El.

He paused for a few seconds, I thought it was kill me, but then Diana stopped in "The Swat and the rescue team It is everywhere ."

Jones added "We have surveillance of the air, land and sea."

"We will find her," they said in together.

"We know what we want to Keller."

Of course we I knew.

"Neal" Peter called me to a private conversation, 'drug' thought, this can not be good, he wants privacy to kill me and hide the body. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Of all the stupid things I had done this was undoubtedly the most serious. Peter would never forgive me if anything happened to his beloved wife.

Peter was with mixed feelings: anger, fear, guilt .. yes, guilt because deep down He knew about the treasure.

Never seen him in that condition. At that very moment I knew the situation I was: Dead!

He grabbed me by the shirt and threw me against the wall "where the treasure?"

"I did not ste ..." he barely let me finish the sentence.

As he held me against the wall, many thoughts were in my head... and they all me and the Burkes would be separated. He kept screaming "you son of the bitch, do not care, you will deliver it! I want my wife back." He finished the sentence unfastening his belt "all you need, Peter" I replied.

He was right, what was I thinking? My family was being harmed by something that I made. In fact, my family? Does after all that Peter would forgive me? No! Surely he will put me out of your home and your life, this has not put me back to prison. I only brought problems. I'll take its punishment like a man.

The cell phone rang. Peter said answering the call. "That's he" I breathed with relief.

I only saw him doing deep breaths and then said "I'm from the FBI" and "Let me talk to her"

He was talking to her, right there .. this could be a good sign. I felt a little jealous, wish I had a few minutes with her as well. I soon realized that Keller should have taken the phone from Elizabeth's hand, because Peter repeated her name a few times.

When you unplug the phone Peter mentioned that Elizabeth had spoken about Satchmo. Who in the world, being kidnapped would comment on the dog? Yes, Satchmo was important, but it was too suspicious. We went out in search of Satchmo.

Peter was looking for Satchmo and found blood. It could only be of kidnapper .

After a few minutes ..."Take me to the treasure." He was calm.

When we arrived he noticed something familiar "I pass this building every day, the treasure here?"

"I did not ask for it"

"And why do not you run away after stealing the treasure?"

"Could, but did not run away. I should pay for it, not Elizabeth."

"You'll pay for it now."

We enter the deposit. Everything was empty.

"Neal, where is it?"

"Was here"

Peter was getting steric.

"Mozzie must have picked up after We do not agree at all".

"About what? Which island would buy?"

I avoided comment. It was not necessary Peter know why. Not for now.

"I did not think Mozzie would be so fast."

"This is it the problem, you never think. Do not face the consequences."


End file.
